1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for evaluating fuel economy and other vehicle operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fuel economy display device disclosed in JP2000-205925A, which was published in the year 2000 by the Japan Patent Office, computes fuel consumption on the basis of the fuel injection pulse signal outputted from the engine control unit, computes the traveled distance on the basis of the vehicle speed pulse signal outputted from the vehicle speed sensor, and computes and displays the fuel economy by dividing the computed traveled distance by the fuel consumption. However, simply displaying the fuel economy cannot be said to be sufficient in aiding in the improvement of driving skills because it cannot be known how the driver can specifically improve driving operation to enhance fuel economy, and to what degree fuel economy is further enhanced by improving driving operation.